Happy Birthday Rukia!
by Enchanted1234
Summary: Ichigo bought something for Rukia. Rukia told him no gifts but he doesn't listen to her. When she arrives he takes her out. Will Rukia's birthday have a special ending? Leave a nice comment for me


Ichigo sighed as he ran his fingers through his orange hair._ 'Today is Rukia's birthday'_ he thought as he slowly closed his eyes. _'I really hope she likes what I got her…She's really picky with gifts…'_

As Ichigo was doing his homework he kept looking at the little box he wrapped (with a little help from Yuzu) for the Soul Reaper. It was wrapped in a nice dark purple paper with a beautiful blue bow. He smiled as he remembered looking right at the gift and thought, 'That is SO Rukia!' Ichigo reached for his ear buds and drowned out the world with Hollywood Undead and worked on his assignment.

* * *

Rukia was allowed to go the World of the Living, Ukitake said she could for her birthday.

_'Now why would he say that?'_ Rukia thought as she remembered what the white haired man told her before she left, "You might have an EXTRA gift when you leave, Rukia. Hehes!"

Rukia rolled her eyes as she ran her hand through her short hair. "Just hurry and go surprise Ichigo," she said to herself as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Once she reached Ichigo's roof she stopped and looked herself over. Rukia was wearing a cute white bunny hoodie with the rabbit ears and on the ends of the sleeves were paws you could slide your hand in, and skinny jeans with a studded belt. She played with the bunny ears; all of a sudden nervous to enter _HIS_ room.

"Wait, why should I be nervous; this is Ichigo?!" she said. "I'm sure he forgot about my birthday…Oh well! At least I have this cute hoodie!" Rukia tried to get rid of the blush on her face as she thought of Ichigo. It's been a while since they actually hung out. It got kinda awkward when they were in a hot spring and Ichigo saw an unconscious Rukia and her…peachy butt. Rukia growled as she shook her head and looked down through Ichigo's window. Rukia's bunny ears were hanging upside and blew with the wind. Ichigo was doing his homework. Well duh, it's Monday; he had school.

Rukia flipped herself over and held onto the roof hinges. When her feet reached the bottom of the window she released her hold and slowly opened the window and hopped in.

Rukia sighed as Ichigo didn't even budge. "Hello." Rukia said. Still no movement. His head was just bobbing up and down for no reason. Rukia rolled her eyes. She walked over to him. *Why is he ignoring me; it's my birthday!* Rukia smiled devilishly at him as she raised her arms near Ichigo's ribs. "He doesn't know what's coming," she whispered as she ran her fingers on him and started tickling him. He immediately jumped and made a weird scared noise as he fell from the chair and ripped his ear buds (he had ear buds on? Huh…) and stared angrily up at his tickler attacker. "Rukia, what the hell-haha! Stop it!" He couldn't talk with her tickling him. Rukia's eyes narrowed but they were bright with happiness as he couldn't stop her until he finally grabbed her wrist gently and flipped her over so her back was on the floor and he was now towering over her on his knees. He got his breathing under control and was about to say something to her when Rukia kicked him in the gut, causing him to collapse on her.

"I command you to get off of me, you imbecile!" Rukia said sharply at him with a hint of laughter.

"Why did you kick me, you idiot!" Ichigo said as he leaned up but not getting off of Rukia. He looked down at her as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Why did you pin me down?!"

"You were tickling me!"

"If you weren't ignoring me like a butt then I wouldn't of!"

"Rukia, I had music on-"

"Whatever!" Rukia avoided his gaze and there was a hint of a blush on her pale cheeks.

Ichigo noticed what Rukia was wearing and he smirked at her. "Nice hoodie; it fits you." He gingerly reached for a bunny ear and started playing with it. His light laughter made Rukia forget what happened and she laughed. "Byakuya gave it to me before I left to meet you."

"That's cool of him," he murmured as he played with the other ear. Ichigo could feel Rukia's chest go up and down as she breathed under him. He didn't want to move from this spot. Rukia probably didn't notice this but Ichigo liked being close to her. Yeah, it's been really awkward since the hot spring thing, but he forgot about it. At least it made Rukia feel better.

Ichigo smiled as he said, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Hmm?"

"Well," he scratched the back of his head, "You _ARE_ the birthday girl. You decided what you want to do today."

Rukia smirked at him. "First things first…You need to get off of me." Ichigo teasingly narrowed his eyes at her and smiled. "I mean it!" Rukia said a little sharply. Ichigo laughed at her as he got up (reluctantly in his mind) and offered her his hand. She took it and released his hand as she sets her hands on her hips. Ichigo started to impatiently tap his foot on the floor. Rukia sighed and said, "I have no idea. You can pick Ichigo."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Come one, Rukia, what do you really want to do? We can't just sit in my room all day. So-"Rukia held up a hand to silence him. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he said, "Hey! I'm-"

"Shut up!" Rukia ran to the window and stuck her head out. In the alley she could hear a cute little tune and children running and laughing. They were yelling 'Ice cream, ice cream!' as they chased the vehicle. Rukia pulled her head back and fixed her hairs as she asked Ichigo, "What's this ice cream?"

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo smirked at her and patted her head. Rukia narrowed her eyes at him as he said in a child-like voice, "Well instead of telling you about this 'Ice cream', I'll take you there!" Rukia kicked Ichigo in the sheen and walked right into her closet she has missed oh so much. She shut the door before Ichigo could run to her.

"You're an ass hole!" Rukia yelled at him as he opened the door. Rukia was pressed against the wall, about to kick Ichigo until he caught her leg and trapped it in between his armpit. She growled as she tried to pull it back while Ichigo smirked at her. "Don't even try using the other leg; I'll just pull you out of the closet!"

Rukia sighed and rolled her eyes at him; one of her bunny ears flopped in front of her face. Ichigo laughed as he pushed it back behind her ear. "Are you calmed down now?" he asked gently.

Rukia stuck her tongue at him and whispered, "You're still the same old bastard when I left."

"Why would I change?" Then awkwardly, he added, "I'm your bastard."

Rukia smirked at him. "Whatever."

Ichigo laughed. "Well, birthday girl, I'm going to take you out to get some ice cream."

"Really?"

Ichigo nodded. "Let's hurry before it gets really cold outside. It's really weird that the weather is above 70 today…"

Ichigo released her leg and backed up as Rukia slid out of the closet. She smiled as she teasingly pushed him. He smiled back at her as he pulled on her bunny ears.

* * *

"I don't see the point in this!"

Rukia crossed her arms as Ichigo blind-folder her.

"It's part of the surprise, Rukia." Ichigo explained to her for the fifth time. "Just trust me, okay. I'm going to get some ice cream for you. Here's my arm."

"Why the hell do I want your arm?" Rukia said sharply. Ichigo sighed._ 'Why is she so complicated!'_ he thought.

"Just take my arm. You can't see with that blindfold on. Oh," Ichigo grabbed her bunny ears and pulled the hoodie off of her. He smirked at her messed up raven hair. He hesitatingly fixed it so it looked better. "You can't go in a store with your hoodie on; it's disrespectful."

"I understand." Rukia held on to Ichigo's arm with her tiny fingers. "Just tell me why I can't see what this 'ice cream' is-"

"I'm not repeating myself, midget." Ichigo started walking with Rukia near him. He could feel her fingers hold on to his arm, sending warm tingles in Ichigo. He opened the door to the ice cream shop. They walked up to the counter. Rukia shivered with the cold air.

"Why is it cold-"

"Shhhh!" Ichigo looked down at Rukia. Then he looked at the worker behind the counter. She smiled at him as she asked, "What can I get for you?"

Ichigo looked through the 31 flavors of delicious ice cream. "Umm…I'll have that one." He pointed to the cookies and cream ice cream. "In a cup please."

"Sure thing!" She pulled out a scooper and place the ice cream in a paper bowl. She placed two spoons inside it. Then she whispered to Ichigo, "Is this your girlfriend?"

Ichigo's face turned red and hot as he stuttered, "Um..uh…Well-"

"Ichigo, what did she say?" Rukia asked.

"No-nothing!"

"Ichigo-"

"Ha ha! Here's our ice cream!" Ichigo threw money at the girl and said fast, "Keep the change!" Ichigo started dragging Rukia outside, careful not to drop the ice cream. He stopped when he reached the park near a lake. He sat down quickly and dragged Rukia with him. She sat across from him, about to say something when Ichigo said, "Now Rukia, don't take this the wrong way, but I need you to open your mouth."

"Is it to try the ice cream?" she asked as she tilted her head. Ichigo blushed. _'She looks cute in a blind fold…shows the beauty of her-shut up! Just give her the damn ice cream!'_ he thought.

"Y-yeah. I'll feed it to you."

Rukia shrugged. "Alright." Rukia slightly opened her mouth as Ichigo scooped up some ice cream and placed it in her mouth. Rukia yipped in shock as she felt the cold touch of the yummy treat. She closed her mouth and tasted it. Ichigo laughed as she started giggling.

"Ichigo, this is amazing! Can I have some more!"

"Yeah you can. But take off your blindfold."

Rukia happily pulled down the blindfold so it was hanging on her neck. She tilted her head as she gazed at the treat. "It looks….weird. Oh well!" She yanked the ice cream from Ichigo and started piling the ice cream in her mouth. Ichigo was about to tell her slow down when she gave the bowl back to Ichigo, place her hands on her head and screamed. "What is the pain I'm feeling in my head?!"

"It's called a brain freeze; you at the ice cream to fast!" Ichigo sighed as he took a bite. "You're not supposed to eat it like that."

Rukia opened her eyes and frowned. "How can such a yummy treat hurt this bad?" She didn't wait for an answer; she flopped herself on the grass and moaned. Ichigo finished off the ice cream and threw it away. He walked back to Rukia and sat next to her. She was staring up at the sky, watching the clouds. Her bunny ears were splayed out on the grass. Ichigo dug in his pocket and got out the box he wrapped up for Rukia. He stared at it for a while, knowing he was going to have to give it to her.

"Rukia?"

"Yeah?"

"I uh..I got you something."

The lieutenant Soul Reaper sat up and stared at Ichigo. "Ichigo, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to." Before she could protest Ichigo placed her present in her hand. "Just…open it."

Rukia smiled at him as she ripped the paper off. There was a black velvet box in its place. She gingerly opened the box to find a silver necklace with two bunnies forming a heart. Rukia blushed as she pulled it out of the box and got a better look. She smiled as she twirled it around. She glanced up at Ichigo to see he was avoiding her gaze; a blush visible on his cheeks. "I know it's-"

"Will you put it on me?"

Ichigo looked at her. She smiled up at him. "Please," she asked. "I want to wear it now."

Ichigo smiled as he got up and got behind Rukia. She handed him the necklace. He wrapped it around her neck and chained it up. His fingers lightly grazed her pale skin, sending goose bumps on their skin. Rukia turned around and was staring at the necklace that was place right between her breasts. "How do I look?" she asked.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he said, "You look…you look good."

Rukia laughed. "Thanks ginger."

"No problem."

They both stood up and brushed the grass off their clothes. Rukia was about to head back to Ichigo's when he awkwardly held her wrist and pulled her back. She had a question mark in her eyes. Without heisting, Ichigo bent down and kissed her forehead. He pulled back and avoided her gaze. Rukia blushed as she whispered, "You…you missed."

Ichigo looked at her and said, "Huh?"

"Here," Rukia slowly pulled her arms up, one rested on his chest, the other caressing his cheek. "I'll show you." Rukia placed her lips against his as he bent down so she could reach. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her up so she was above him. Rukia placed bother her hands on his face and kissed him back. He breathed her flowery perfume as he kissed her ever so gently, as if she might break. Rukia reluctantly pulled back and looked down at the man who stole her first kiss. Her short hair was around her face as she laughed lightly. Ichigo laughed with her as he pulled her down and wrapped his arms around her. "Happy birthday, Rukia." He murmured into her hair.

"Thanks, Ichigo."


End file.
